


It's all about milkshakes

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть одинокий Гарри и самый обычный Луи. А еще, есть Найл, который хочет отработать удар мячом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three milkshakes.

_Ванильный._

Гарри был не от мира сего, сколько он себя помнил. Нет, он был абсолютно здоров, но как-то никак не мог найти общего языка с миром. Видимо, он родился не в то время. А может, и вовсе не на той планете, ему стоило бы стать марсианином или венерианцем. Может, там бы он сошел за своего?

Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что он страдал – его никто не трогал, и ладно. Никому не было до него дела. Кто-то обращает внимание на метлу в углу или на швабру? Так и он – был серым и неприглядным. Средние оценки, а значит, учителям нет дела до него – ни поорать, ни похвалить. Долговязый, невзрачный – он не конкурент парням в классе. Да и девчонки не интересовались им. Кому нужна тень?

Хотя, справедливости ради стоило отметить, он тоже не интересовался девчонками. И то, что он гей, сам он принял спокойно. В конце концов, удача ему не улыбалась никогда. Может, какая-нибудь серая мышка и клюнула бы на его нелепость, приняла бы за своего, и они бы как-то... где-то... Но где он найдет парня, которому сможет понравиться? Да нигде. Он и искать не станет, все равно ничего не обломится. Лучше уж фанатеть от актеров, смотреть сопливые фильмы типа "Убежище" или "Последние дни", где все счастливы и, взявшись за руки, уходят в закат.

По крайней мере, тотальный игнор не ранит так, как насмешка или удар по голове. Он прекрасно видел, как это происходит с теми, кто не вписывался в рамки, установленные школьной элитой. В общем-то, не так и страшно, что его никто не замечал.

И то, что случилось, потом он объяснял каким-то безумным совпадением, звездопадом или тем, что в тот день вселенная явно что-то перепутала. Ладно, обо всем по порядку.

Гарри настолько привык, что его никто не замечает, что даже удивился, когда его школьный шкафчик, резко закрывшись, прищемил ему уши. Он только сдавлено ойкнул и вынырнул из-под дверцы. Какие-то придурки пинали мяч в коридоре.

– Эй, парень, извини, он не хотел, правда, – кто-то подлетел к нему и принялся трогать голову. Никто, кроме мамы и парикмахера, не трогал его волосы. Это было... странно. И то, что это делал парень, было как-то даже очень приятно. – С тобой все в порядке? Идти можешь? А говорить?

Он наконец очнулся и тут же решил, что лучше бы этого не делал. Дело в том, что... Ну, в общем-то, дело в том, что его трогал за волосы, гладил ухо и тряс за плечо Луи Томлинсон. Нет, не самый популярный парень в школе. Не звезда и не герой всех девчонок. Но один из тех, кто всегда на слуху. То к директору вызовут за сорванный урок, а то и нахвалят за активное участие в жизни школы. Он и в театре выступал, и за футбольную команду играл, и в раздевалке с парнями его не один раз ловили. Да-да, он был геем, и самым что ни на есть натуральным, уж простите за каламбур.

И ничего ему никогда не доставалось от элиты школы. Видимо, даже им как-то неловко было засовывать капитана футбольной команды в мусорный бак. Так что пришлось смириться и отрываться на других отбросах. Хотя Луи и не отброс вовсе, так что не на "других", а просто "на отбросах".

Так вот, этот самый "не отброс" сейчас стоял рядом, тряс за плечи и заглядывал ему в лицо. А он лишь таращился и молчал, как последний придурок.

– Найл, ты мудак! – заорал он. – У него, наверное, сотрясение и потеря ориентации в пространстве. Молчит и только глазами вращает туда-сюда! Зови медсестру!

– Не надо медсестру, – вскинулся Гарри. – Все с моей ориентацией в порядке! Просто... неожиданно, когда уши дверью прижимает.

– О, очнулся! – обрадовался Томлинсон. – Найл, не надо медсестру, он очухался на твое ирландское счастье!

Из-за его плеча вынырнул испуганный блондин и помахал пятерней перед лицом Гарри:  
– Точноооо? – протянул недоверчиво. – Как зовут тебя?

– Гарри. Меня так зовут, – пробормотал он. И покраснел. Придурок.

– Может, у него температура? – заинтересовался Найл. – Смотри какой красный!

– Да нету у меня ничего, – испугался Гарри. Кабинет школьной медсестры снова замаячил неприятной перспективой. Не то чтобы он боялся врачей... – Просто идите. Идите, куда шли, все в порядке.

Парни переглянулись. Это ему вообще не понравилось. И так слишком много внимания за последние пять минут. Ему это не нравится. Он хочет домой к маме, кошке и старому пледу. И большую кружку чая. И чтоб никто не тряс и не заглядывал в глаза пристально.

– Ты иди, – почему-то шепотом пробормотал капитан команды и толкнул блондина в бок. – Я тут сам. Видишь, хороший у тебя удар. А ты все ныл... Съебись с глаз моих.

Найл – как Гарри понял, так зовут блондина – не стал спорить и быстро скрылся за углом.

– Так где, ты говоришь, живешь? – медленно протянул Луи.

Наверное, будет бить. Ну а что? Что еще ему надо?

– Я не скажу никому, честно. И врача не нужно. Я сам виноват, долго копался, – самому было противно, до того он жалко звучал, но это лучше, чем мусорный бак или разбитый нос. Мама расстроится – она так и не смирилась с его асоциальностью.

– Да где ж нормально?! Ты же два слова связать не можешь, чудик. И ухо в крови. Пойдем, я тебя отвезу, – и он потянул за руку.

Гарри только успел захлопнуть железную дверку и бросить прощальный взгляд на ящик. Как если бы тот мог протянуть металлическую руку и спасти его от Луи. Томлинсон уверенно протащил его по коридору, стащил с крыльца по ступенькам и запихнул в машину.

Гарри ожидал чего угодно. Говорят, в бардачках хранят всякие дубинки или баллончики со слезоточивым газом. Может, ему сейчас и доведется испытать на себе. Он услышал, как щелкнули замки в дверях, и закрыл глаза. Лучше встретить смерть так – не как герой, но хоть не так страшно.

– Вымазался весь, – в голосе Луи не было злости, он что-то напевал себе под нос, чем-то зашуршал и что-то влажное коснулось лица. – Да не дергайся, я аккуратно...

Он приоткрыл глаза. Луи сосредоточенно тер его висок влажной салфеткой. И, похоже, ему ничего не угрожало.

– Зачем ты? Я же сказал, что никому не скажу...

– Да что было бы, если бы и сказал? – парень улыбнулся, скомкал салфетку и засунул ее между сидений. – Очередной визит к директору, вот и все.

– Тем более, зачем? Я бы умылся и пошел домой, – губы дрогнули – обидно все-таки, когда даже администрации школы наплевать на то, что тебе по голове двинули мячом.

– Ты испугался, тебе досталось, и было больно, – пожал плечами парень, доставая вторую салфетку, а потом принялся вытирать ухо. – Что толку от воплей директора? Или тебе так нужно, чтоб нас отругали? Вот и я почему-то решил, что нет. Ты больше любишь ваниль, шоколад или клубнику?

– Все люблю... – машинально ответил Гарри. По сути, да, директор бы орал на них и вряд ли оттирал смазку от дверного замка с его волос. На самом деле, они же не специально с этим мячом. Так случайно вышло.

– Тогда поехали, пристегнись только, ок?

– Что?! Куда?! Зачем?! Я тут недалеко, пешочком пройдусь, – он нервно подергал за ручку и взглянул на Луи. – Что тебе надо?

– Сейчас убью тебя, съем и остатки закопаю в саду, – хохотнул тот и тронулся с места. – Пристегнись, тебе говорю. На твою честь не посягаю, не волнуйся.

Фраза, как из какой-то театральной постановки, немного развеселила, и Гарри даже мельком подумал, что на его честь вообще никто не посягал никогда, что, наверное, не очень-то и хорошо, и Луи вообще не самый плохой вариант. Дурацкая мысль, вообще, потому что где он и где Томлинсон? Совершенно разные миры и...

– Один ванильный, пожалуйста! – Луи протянул деньги в окошко и, пока Гарри соображал, куда они приехали, вручил ему холодный бумажный стакан с трубочкой.

– Зачем ты? Я же обещал не жаловаться, – он потянул напиток и зажмурился. Вкусно и холодно. Мама бы приговаривала, что пить надо медленно, а то горло, а Луи только улыбнулся, трогаясь с места.

– Что ты заладил: не пожалуюсь, не расскажу... Считай это компенсацией за ущерб. Куда тебя отвезти?

– Спасибо, – Гарри поерзал, усаживаясь поудобнее, назвал адрес. Ехать с Луи и пить молочный коктейль было приятно. Очень похоже на романтическую сцену из фильмов. – Но странно, что ударил вообще-то твой друг, а компенсируешь ты.

– Ну, он мой друг, это раз, бил он с моего паса, это два... А три... Мне захотелось так. Он бы в лучшем случае помог тебе умыться и извинился.

– Спасибо, – Гарри не мог придумать, что еще можно сказать.

Если сейчас взять и честно признаться, что удар мячом и все, что было позже – лучшее, что с ним случалось, то Луи решит, что он идиот, и отвезет не домой, а к врачу. Но что, если это действительно так? Может, конечно, и было довольно больно получить по голове, но забота старшеклассника и молочный коктейль компенсируют все с лихвой. Да и домой он шел не пешком, а его подвезли на машине, где тихо играет радио и пахнет одеколоном, конфетами и новыми книгами.

– Тут? – Луи притормозил на перекрестке.

– А? Да, вон там, – снова вынырнул из размышлений Гарри. – Спасибо тебе большое.

– Да не за что, – парень улыбнулся и притормозил у нужного дома.

Гарри дернулся, пытаясь выйти из машины. Услышал с трудом сдерживаемый смех.

– Ремень отстегни только, тогда иди. И это... аккуратнее там, ладно?

– Ладно, – Гарри, вздохнув, наконец выбрался из машины, захлопнул дверь. – Ты тоже, Луи, – шепотом добавил он вслед, – ты тоже…

Он еще немного постоял, пока машина не скрылась за поворотом, закинул рюкзак на плечо и побрел в дом. Одна надежда на то, что мама не видела, что его привезли и что она не заметит пораненное ухо. В любом случае он не собирался ничего ей объяснять. Она не поймет же. Она вряд ли сможет понять, что поездка на машине компенсирует удар по голове гораздо больше, чем речь директора о правильном поведении?

Гарри покачал головой и толкнул дверь, совершенно не думая о том, что когда-то маме тоже было пятнадцать, и она тоже переживала какие-то подростковые проблемы. Он знал только то, что в машине у Луи пахнет одеколоном, и чтобы еще раз проехаться с ним от школы к кафе и домой, он готов даже поработать мишенью для белобрысого горе-футболиста, по совместительству друга Томлинсона.

_Клубничный._

Конечно, они не стали внезапно друзьями, и Гарри наутро не проснулся звездой школы. Он все так же был фриком и жался к стене на перемене. Но когда ему становилось совсем одиноко, он вспоминал, как Луи улыбался – только ему! И тот молочный коктейль тоже вспоминал. И даже трубочку не выкинул. А что в этом такого? Кому какая разница?

Мама, правда, что-то заметила, потому что уже несколько раз спрашивала, о чем он думает с такой глупой улыбкой. Ох, знала бы мама!

Она бы точно его выгнала из дома. Потому что он только и думал о капитане футбольной команды. Именно так и думал, что Луи – капитан, а он – его парень. И он его поддерживает на тренировках, а каждый забитый гол – посвящен ему. А еще Луи его возит на машине, они устраивают пикники и пьют молочные ванильные коктейли. Ну и что, что октябрь и вообще дождь? Под дождем они могли бы медленно гулять по парку, как добропорядочные пары, и собирать шишки и листья. Нет, это уже ближе к старости. Это он слишком далеко замечтался.

В общем, любая фантазия сводилась к воспоминанию о коротенькой поездке и собственно на этом все заканчивалось. Он даже в фантазиях не мог дойти до критической точки – поцелуя. Потому что... Серьезно? Как можно представлять то, о чем имеешь смутное представление? Вот шишки и ванильный коктейль – это вполне реальное. А поцелуй... Мама его целовала часто, кошка тоже тыкалась мокрым носом в лицо. Но разве это то, что называется поцелуем?! От кошки у него не подкашивались колени и ничего нигде не трепетало. Впрочем, в его случае этому стоило порадоваться. Гей – не зоофил, спасибо и на этом.

По сути, он бы, скорее всего, с таким же успехом мог представлять любого другого парня вместо Томлинсона, если бы тот другой так же заботился о нем. Но так легли звезды, что это был именно Луи, и Луи любил трахаться с мальчиками. И Гарри даже не знал, радоваться этому или нет.

Футбольная команда, знаете ли. Сколько там их, человек двадцать-тридцать? Он не очень хорошо разбирался в футболе, и количество парней, которых мог любить и с которыми мог трахаться Томлинсон, неуклонно росло в его мыслях. И даже тренер там был... Но жирный Хэдриксон вряд ли мог заслужить внимание парня. Впрочем, как говорится, о вкусах не спорят. Может, Луи и по нраву толстые дяденьки. Гарри поморщился – что-то его снова не туда заносит. То зоофилы, то толстолюбы... Беда с ним.

А завтра снова в школу. Не то чтоб он был против, может, на этой неделе он сможет увидеть Луи больше, чем один раз? Зачем это ему – непонятно, но посмотреть издалека никто не запрещал. Конечно, стоило опасаться Найла с мячом, потому что, судя по всему, этот парень бьет довольно метко даже туда, куда не целится. Если такое вообще бывает.

Гарри улегся в кровать, свернулся клубочком и закрыл глаза. Он снова прокручивал в голове ту поездку и строил разные диалоги. Луи бы ему сказал так, он бы ему ответил эдак. И все! Завязался бы разговор, и, может, на приветственное махание он бы мог рассчитывать. И если им еще когда-то выпадет возможность поговорить, то он не станет сидеть и молчать как рыба. Он попытается освоить это сложное искусство диалога.

Но на сам деле он понимал, что второго раза не будет, и надо было соображать и брать быка за рога еще тогда, в машине. Гарри тут же представил Луи с рогами и потряс головой. Интересно, откуда этот бред приходит к нему в голову? Он бы с удовольствием обменял способность фантазировать на более нужные вещи... На утюг, например. Тьфу ты! Какой еще утюг?! На то, чтоб стать заметным или, например, успешным в школе. Хотя, конечно, утюг бы дали с большей вероятностью.

Надо, наверное, хоть узнать, когда там тренировки у футбольной команды, может, он увидит Луи и... И что дальше, он не придумал. Просто посмотрит и домой пойдет, что ж еще.

Как оказалось, расписание тренировок не было государственной тайной и спокойно себе висело на пробковой доске. Выходило, что они тренировались в среду и пятницу. И как раз ему не придется прогуливать ничего. Хотя он вообще никогда ничего не прогуливал. Как-то такое ему и в голову не приходило. И вот только сейчас он подумал, что быть невидимкой не так и плохо. Можно прогуливать, и все равно никто не заметит. Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать.

Гарри криво переписал в блокнот расписание тренировок и поспешил в класс. По крайней мере, пока он не решился прогулять, опаздывать он не собирался.

Честно сказать, он переживал. Среда наступила слишком быстро, и он морально не успел подготовиться. Что, если Луи не будет или он его не заметит? А если заметит?!

Гарри подумал и снял новый свитер. Ему уютнее в старом. Ну и вообще, может, он приносит удачу. Парень выдохнул и попытался причесать волосы. Правда, теперь он больше был похож на одуванчик, но... Одуванчики вполне симпатичные цветы и, возможно, Томлинсон тоже так считает.

Гарри решил, что просто так стоять у дверей, ведущих в раздевалку, очень подозрительно, и пришел с планшетом, на который закрепил несколько листов. Можно будет сделать вид, что он переписывает что-то с доски и совсем не специально забрел в спортивный корпус.

В коридорах толкались, но он ловко прополз вдоль стены, прижимая к груди планшет и ручку. Идея уже казалась бредовой, но ползти в обратную сторону не представлялось возможным – конец дня, и в коридор высыпали все ученики, поэтому было слишком мало свободного места. Возле стенда никого не было, и он, поправив челку, с умным видом косил взглядом в сторону дверей. Скоро должны были подтянуться футболисты.

Футболисты появились, только совсем не с той стороны, откуда он их ждал. Двери резко распахнулись и точнехонько впечатались ему в затылок – черт бы побрал эти створки на шарнирах! Гарри ойкнул и схватился за голову. Планшет рухнул, листы разлетелись по полу. Он тут же наклонился, чтобы все убрать за собой и чудом увернулся от летящей в обратную сторону двери, отполз назад и тут же получил чем-то круглым в бок.

– Снова ты?! – голос казался смутно знакомым, он медленно повернулся, потирая ушибленное место, и увидел белобрысого. – Да ты что, следишь за мной?! Какого черта в любом месте, где я буцаю мяч, появляется твоя дурная кудрявая башка?!

Гарри хотел было сказать, что он вовсе не следит за ним, а мяч вообще нужно пинать на поле, но парень возвышался над ним и выглядел довольно угрожающе. Поэтому он просто прижал собранные листы к груди, зажмурился и уселся на задницу. В тот раз его спасло, что рядом был Луи, но сейчас этот бешеный ирландец позовет всю команду, и он исполнит роль ворот для их мяча.

– Что ты так разорался, Господи?!

– Да этот твой идиот, вон сам смотри, – опять подставился под мяч и теперь сидит медитирует. Скажи ему, чтоб делал это подальше от меня, ок?

– Гарри?! Ты что тут сидишь, вставай немедленно! – Гарри открыл глаза и увидел… и снова прикрыл. Луи стоял босиком и почти голый, разве только полотенце можно считать одеждой. Такой беленький кусок ткани вокруг бедер. – Да вставай, что ты упертый такой! – он кряхтя встал, снова потер бок и, не моргая, уставился на стоящего перед ним парня. Если бы он моргнул, то точно опустил бы глаза ниже, а там голый Луи и кусочек белой тряпочки. С этим ему точно не справиться.

– Я это... Рассыпал бумагу, – он для убедительности потыкал в смятые листы. – А тут твой друг с мячом, и вот...

– И ты, конечно, никому не расскажешь? – строго спросил Луи.

Гарри тут же замотал головой, мол, нет, никогда, ты что!

– Да я шучу, мелкий, уже убедился, что ты не из тех, кто жаловаться бежит. Найл, – он повернулся к блондину, – оставь ты мяч в покое! Все у тебя хорошо с голевым ударом. Ты второй раз чуть его не зашиб, преследуешь ты его, что ли?

– Да нужен он мне очень, – фыркнул парень, – тебя ждать, или как? У меня там Бусинка скучает…

– Так беги к своей Бусинке и не морочь мне голову. Опять за тебя разгребать придется! – в ответ Найл просиял, кивнул, пожал руку и с мячом подмышкой скрылся из поля зрения.

– Ну что, пойдем приводить тебя в порядок? – Луи потянул его в сторону раздевалки.

– Что?! Зачем?! Я пойду, ты тут голый совсем, а я что?! – неуверенно начал вырываться Гарри. Его как-то не очень часто заталкивали куда-то, поэтому вырываться он тоже не привык.

– Я сейчас оденусь, так что можешь быть спокоен. А тебя нужно умыть и отряхнуть. Весь выпачкался, пока свои бумаги собирал. Что в них важного-то, что ты их так прижимаешь?

Гарри сделал страшные глаза и замотал головой. Не хватало, чтоб Луи увидел пустые листы. Он сто процентов обо всем догадается и будет смеяться над ним, да еще другим расскажет, какой Гарри дурак.

– Ладно, видимо, что-то ценное, – ухмыльнулся парень и втолкнул его в пустое помещение. Было влажно, пахло шампунем и немного потом. Вся команда уже приняла душ и разбрелась по своим делам. – Я сейчас оденусь, не уходи никуда.

Он скрылся за красными шкафчиками, и Гарри подумал, что, если верить слухам, в этой раздевалке Луи не только принимал душ, но и занимался чем-то, что совсем не подходит для школьной душевой. Он покраснел и, сложив свои драгоценные листы, засунул их в задний карман джинсов. Интересно, как это... Нарушать школьные правила в душевой? Что они тут, только целовались или... Или не только?! Секс, конечно, его интересовал, но он мог похвастаться только теоретическими знаниями, а представить Луи с парнем вот прямо на этой скамейке...

– Ты чего такой красный? Жарко стало? – фыркнул Луи. Конечно, он понял, _о чем_ Гарри тут размышлял, не отрывая взгляда от скамейки. – Я не трахаюсь с детьми в раздевалках, парень. Так что ты зря испугался. Вон умывальники, – он кивнул в сторону, – а вот полотенце. Умывайся и поедем.

– Я не боюсь и я не ребенок, – неуверенно пробормотал он. Потому что это не совсем правда, конечно. Ему еще даже нет пятнадцати, это раз, а во-вторых, он не хотел бы лишиться невинности прямо тут.

– Конечно, – непонятно ответил Луи и подтолкнул. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться и отправиться умываться.

Он правда не хотел обидеть, по крайней мере, не он пускает эти слухи, что капитан футбольной команды для секса выбирает раздевалку! Но, наверное, не стоило так. Как _“так”_ , он и сам не мог объяснить, потому что по сути ничего и не сказал! Но чувствовал себя отстойно виноватым. Нужно как-то извиниться, да...

– Я не хотел тебя обидеть, – выпалил он, как только вышел к Томлинсону. – Честно-честно, я не знал, что ты для секса выбираешь раздевалки. Я не верю слухам.

Луи рассмеялся. Весело и не обидно. Забрал полотенце и швырнул его в корзину с грязным бельем.

– Откуда ты такой взялся, детка? – все еще смеясь спросил он. – Слухи, если хочешь знать, не так уж и врут, но все же я не педофил.

– То есть ты...

– Да, то есть меня ловили с парнями тут, и да, мы не футбольные стратегии обсуждали. Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Теперь Гарри стало обидно. Конечно, он недостаточно хорош, чтоб развлекаться в раздевалке. Но как-то совсем неприятно, когда тебе это заявляют в лицо. А с другой стороны, лучше сразу услышать правду, чем тешить себя надеждами.

– Тебе домой? – как оказалось, он увязался за Луи и стоял у его машины. – Отвезти?

– Да, но... Не хочу тебя напрягать. – Гарри попятился и чуть не перецепился через бордюр. – Сам как-то...

– Да я вижу, как ты сам справляешься, – усмехнулся Томлинсон, щелкая сигнализацией. – Садись, мне ж не сложно.

Гарри не хотелось спорить. Ну, хотя бы потому, что это крайне глупо – отказываться от того, ради чего все затевалось. Поэтому он молча уселся на переднее сиденье и уставился в окно. Как оказалось, это только мысленно легко придумать диалог, а вот в жизни все гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Внезапно он увидел лицо Луи совсем-совсем близко. Настолько, что почувствовал запах шампуня и мятной жвачки. Губы прошлись в миллиметре от его носа, парень сделал какое-то неуловимое движение и защелкнул на нем ремень безопасности.

– Ты почему постоянно зависаешь, парень?

– Я всегда такой, – пробормотал Гарри, все еще под впечатлением от того, что Луи был так близко, и, может, с большой натяжкой это можно считать поцелуем? – Часто отвлекаюсь и задумываюсь.

– Оу, ну ладно тогда, не стану мешать, – Луи включил радио и мягко тронулся с места.

– Мы опять едем за коктейлем? – через пару минут спросил Стайлс, когда Луи не свернул на его улицу. – Сегодня-то зачем?

– Да просто. Захотелось мне, – пожал плечами парень, подъезжая к окошку. – Почему бы и нет? Два клубничных, пожалуйста!

– Сегодня буду платить я, – внезапно решил Гарри и полез в карман за деньгами.

– За девочек своих платить будешь, – фыркнул Томлинсон, протягивая коктейль. Второй он поставил у подлокотника в специально отведенную для стаканов выемку.

– Нет никаких девочек у меня, – смутился Гарри.

– Ну, это пока нет, потом будут.

– А не будут!

– Да откуда в тебе столько пессимизма, мелкий?!

– Я тебе не мелкий, ясно?!

Гарри надулся и отвернулся к окну, засунув трубочку в рот. Клубничный он тоже любил. И, наверное, трубочку эту тоже сохранит. Стакан хранить совсем уж глупо, а трубочку можно – много места не займет.

– Вот мы и приехали, – вздохнул Луи, притормаживая. – Не забудь отстегнуть ремень, детка.

– Спасибо, – пробурчал Гарри отстегиваясь. – И знаешь, что?

– Что? – весело передразнил тот.

– У меня никогда не будет девочки, потому… – Гарри вылез из машины и наклонился, чтобы видеть глаза парня, – потому что мне нравятся не девочки, ясно? – развернулся и, пока Луи ничего не успел ответить, быстро ушел в дом.

И только в своей комнате до него дошло, что рюкзак он так и оставил в шкафчике. И теперь снова придется возвращаться. Он осторожно выглянул в окно – конечно же, Луи уже уехал. Кто и зачем будет ждать у него под домом? Гарри сменил школьный свитер на толстовку и побрел обратно в школу.

Какой-то странной вышла эта поездка и вообще весь день. Он все время зачем-то хамил и огрызался, хотя в планах было совсем другое. Не флирт, конечно, но что-то наподобие дружеской беседы. А он все испортил. Луи был таким добрым и коктейль ему купил просто так, а еще подвез, хотя и не должен был совсем. Но он постоянно цеплял за живое. Как назло давил туда, где больно, нажимал на то, что так долго копилось и о чем он никому не мог рассказать.

И как так вышло, что единственный во всем мире человек, который относился к нему с дружелюбием, стал тем, на кого он практически наорал первый раз в жизни ни за что ни про что. Неудивительно, что никто не хочет с ним общаться, он и сам, если бы мог, предпочел себе другое общество.

_Шоколадный._

Он хотел подойти к Луи в пятницу и извиниться. Но, конечно же, струсил в самый последний момент. В конце концов, говорить с Луи один на один это одно, а извиниться при полной раздевалке – совсем другое. Возможно, конечно, Луи бы вышел, и никто бы их не слышал, но почему-то этот вариант он не рассматривал.

Поэтому все, что ему оставалось – это молча страдать. От чего ему было так тоскливо, он и сам не мог толком понять. Просто гадко от своего поведения стало – Луи ведь не виноват в том, что он вот такой – жалкий, забитый педик, который только и делает, что впадает в задумчивость и жмется по углам. Луи сам не такой, и ему никогда не понять, как это – быть изгоем.

Действия не были сильной стороной Гарри, и поэтому он предпочел сидеть на попе ровно, жалеть себя и картинно переживать.

Однако он быстро понял, что страдания выглядят эффектно только в книгах и фильмах. Сами посудите, он и на окне сидел, встречая закат, и пил чай, завернувшись в старый плед, и кошку обнимал! И ничего не помогало. Легче не становилось ни на грамм.

В субботу вечером он пересмотрел "Горбатую гору" и с пониманием, что от слез ему тоже не стало легче, лег спать. В воскресенье мама завалила его делами, заставляя помочь по дому, затем ему пришлось делать уроки и уже было слишком поздно для горячей ванны и коробки конфет. Поэтому пришлось ложиться спать.

Как-то все у него наперекосяк. Сам он никакущий, унылый и ненужный, и ничегошеньки у него не выходит. Даже страдает он как-то бестолково! Неудачник, он и есть неудачник.

Наверное, это второй раз в жизни, когда Гарри жалел, что у него нет друзей. Первый раз был, когда мама отвела его к психологу, и он прошел десять сеансов терапии, которые вообще ни к чему не привели. Он так и остался абсолютным интровертом, которого не интересуют ни общение, ни тусовки, ни какие-то стандарты, к которым привыкло общество. Сейчас эти стандарты не кажутся совсем уж идиотскими. Возможно, будь у него друг или подруга, он бы рассказал о своих проблемах, и какой-никакой совет был бы кстати.

Ох, если бы он слушал эту “психологиню”, если бы не размышлял о чем-то своем, как всегда, важном и вечном, может, не пришлось бы ему сидеть и выдумывать варианты, как подойти к Луи. Он просто бы не натворил дел в ту среду, и тогда, может быть... Может быть, они бы могли стать друзьями.

Конечно, у Луи есть этот Найл, но, может, он смог бы находить иногда немного времени и для него? Много внимания ему все равно не надо.

Гарри покачал головой – столько драматизма в его жизни, кто бы мог подумать? Хоть книгу садись и пиши!

А может, и правда написать книгу, издать ее, по ней снимут фильм или даже сериал. Он станет знаменитым и тогда уж точно не будет школьным изгоем. Он будет стоять на сцене в красивом костюме, в одной руке Пулитцеровская премия, во второй руке Оскар, мама в первом ряду утирает скупую слезу... И да, тогда бы он произнес слова благодарности маме и вспомнил бы Найла и его безумные способности к футболу! И да! В конце бы он извинился перед Луи и сказал, что без него ничего бы не получилось, что лучше извиниться позже, чем никогда. Ну это сейчас слова не очень складываются, а потом он, конечно, скажет. И так, что все захлопают, вспышки будут ослеплять, и куча микрофонов будет протянута к нему, чтобы урвать эксклюзивное интервью... И Луи его найдет и скажет, что, конечно, он простил, что это все ерунда. И предложит Гарри стать друзьями... И…

Гарри очнулся. В руках ни Пулитцеровской премии, ни премии киноакадемии, а чашка остывшего чая, а вместо костюма – старый теплый плед. Да уж. Книга определенно будет иметь успех, только он ее еще не написал, но это дело времени.

Он включил ноут, уселся поудобнее, размял пальцы и принялся набирать текст. Вспышки фотографов все еще были слишком свежи в его воображении. Через полчаса усилий он оценил свои труды – полстраницы путанного текста с кучей повторов и лишними пробелами – видимо, от усердия нажимал на клавишу дважды.

Да, снова фиаско.

Крышка ноутбука обиженно хлопнула, когда он слишком резко потянул ее вниз.

***  
Ник, на самом деле, – это худшее, что могло случиться. По крайней мере именно сейчас, когда он заготовил и заучил пламенную речь. Но стоило ему направиться к Томлинсону, как эта долговязая макака прижала Луи к стене и принялась что-то тому наваливать. И за волосы постоянно трогал. И губы мерзко облизывал. Никогда Гримшоу не был отвратительнее, чем в тот момент.

Вот стоило столько стараться и придумывать нужные слова? Гарри обиженно забился в нишу между рядами шкафчиков и вздохнул. Ник – звезда школьной газеты и радио. Главный среди школьников, конечно, но... Все и всё, о чем он рассказывал, писал репортажи, брал интервью, тут же становилось темой дня, сенсацией и поводом для обсуждения на ближайший месяц. Словом, из любого заморыша он мог сделать героя, того, о ком говорят и кем восхищаются. Из выступления школьников-первогодок – шоу юных талантов. Он был как Мидас, только на школьном уровне.

Поговаривали, – а вот слушать сплетни и оставаться незаметным – это как раз плюс его положения в обществе – что, если хочешь, чтобы о тебе написали, Ник сделает это... за отсос. Неизвестно, насколько это правда, но ходил слух, что Ноэль отсосал ему прямо в радио рубке, и через пару дней девушка Ноэля была на первой полосе как самая стильная куколка средней школы. Странный подарок ко дню рождения, но не ему об этом судить.

И вот сейчас он трется о Луи и чуть не язык ему в ухо засовывает. Конечно же, Луи не стал бы никогда с ним мутить, ему не нужно сотое упоминание в жалкой газетенке Ника. Он и так о нем напишет... Или нет?

Ну почему какому-то пидору достается все? Почему у него и власть, и хобби, и даже вот так он запросто может подойти и облапать Луи на глазах у всей школы, а ему за это ничего?! Почему другим не прощают крашеные волосы, пробитые туннели в ушах и, опять же, – однополые отношения? Он даже не о себе сейчас, потому что настолько убогий, что никто не обращает на него вообще никакого внимания. Он ноль и пустое место. Но он видел, как обращаются с другими, кому не повезло быть незаметными. И поверьте, головой в обоссанный унитаз – еще не самое страшное. И это бесило, что таким уродам, как Ник – можно, а другим – нет. Что отсосать у Ника за рекламу – это нормально, а идти за руку со своей девушкой, если ты при этом девчонка – нельзя. Что пидорский начес Гримми – это стильно, а те, кто осмелится покрасить челку в розовый или синий – летели в мусорный бак.

Двойные стандарты. Прелести городской школы. Мировая несправедливость.

Но он не супермен, бэтмэн и даже не герой мелодрамы о школе, каких тысячи, чтобы бороться с этим. Он просто серая мышка, которому повезло прокатиться с Луи в машине и у которого не хватило ума придержать язык за зубами и не нахамить. И даже настолько невезучий, что план извиниться перед Томлинсоном провалился. И вот во всем этом глупо винить только Ника. Прошла неделя с той поездки, а он только сейчас решился. Нужно было просто соображать быстрее. Но этим тоже природа не наградила.

Его душила обида на Ника и досада из-за того, что любой его элементарный план идет псу под хвост. И почему-то он злился на Луи, хотя уж тот был совсем не виноват. Но ведь мог же, мог оттолкнуть эту каланчу?!

И Гарри принял решение – даже если ему не стать звездой школы, он все равно добьется разговора с Томлинсоном, он все равно извинится и... И да, он напишет ему письмо, подсунет в ящик, и будь что будет. Пусть хоть так, но он выполнит то, что считает нужным. Ему нужно снять хоть этот груз с плеч.

Гарри выбрался из своего укрытия и потрусил домой. Убеждая себя, что Луи не станет снимать миллион копий и разбрасывать по всей школе, чтобы угробить его окончательно. А что с ним сделают, если он глубоко ошибается, он старался просто не думать.

С письмом он разобрался довольно быстро – написал за полчаса и, не перечитывая, заклеил конверт. Так, чтоб наверняка и не передумать, и не переписать.

Шкафчик Луи он нашел быстро – видел однажды, как тот там лазил – и засунул письмо в щель. Теперь оставалось ждать. Ведь он попросил дать ему шанс извиниться с глазу на глаз. И написал, что это не займет больше пяти минут, так что... Оставалось ждать пятницы. Он написал, что подойдет после тренировки к раздевалкам, где они и встретились в прошлый раз.

До завтрашней встречи оставалось каких-то двадцать часов и семь минут. Гарри подошел к шкафу и достал новый свитер.

– Он почти такой же, как и старый, только новый, – пробормотал он. – Нужно выглядеть как-то поприличней, раз уж такое серьезное событие.

До встречи оставалось ровно двадцать часов.

Он, наверное, вспотел и воняет. А все потому, что нервничает так, словно ему сдавать математику за последний и прошлый семестр. А ведь это просто разговор. Гарри протискивался сквозь толпу к спортивному залу и раздевалкам, пытаясь себя мысленно приободрить. Получалось так себе.

Одно радовало – он не написал никаких шпаргалок для разговора на ладони. Иначе бы они размазались, и он бы потрогал нос или щеку, оставил бы только синие разводы на лице. Знает он себя – как у нормальных людей, у него не выйдет ни за что.

Он стоял у стены, прямо напротив дверей – чтоб не вышло, как в прошлый раз. Парни медленно выходили – кто-то потирал ушибленные конечности, кто-то, ожесточенно жестикулируя, обсуждал тренировку. Луи появился, когда коридор совсем опустел.

Гарри вскинул руку, чтобы привлечь внимание, и тут же отшатнулся, врезаясь затылком в стену. Луи вышел не один. И он вышел не только с Найлом, что в принципе не удивило бы Гарри. Они вышли с Гримми. И блядский Ник, обнимая за плечи Томлинсона, направился с ним дальше по коридору. Они прошли мимо, и Луи, окруженный с двух сторон парнями, даже не взглянул в его сторону. Они скрылись за поворотом, и Гарри увидел только округлившиеся глаза Найла, который зачем-то обернулся и, видимо, заметил, как он стоит у стены, прижимая руку к животу. Лицо блондина было каким-то размытым, и только когда они окончательно исчезли из поля зрения, Гарри понял, что плачет.

Это было действительно несправедливо. И стыдно. И очень обидно за свои надежды и попытки стать нормальным. Не стоило оно того. Ни Луи не стоил, ни новый свитер, ни двадцать фунтов в заднем кармане, отложенных на случай, если они бы пошли пить почти традиционные молочные коктейли.

Он тихо сполз на пол и прижал ладони к лицу, стараясь успокоиться. Всхлипнул. В пустом коридоре гулко отозвалось эхо. И никому не было дела до слез и обид почти пятнадцатилетнего Гарри.

Он смутно помнил, как добрался домой, как переоделся в старую любимую толстовку, откинув ненавистный свитер подальше, – символ его неудачи, который он больше никогда не наденет. Мама на удивление не стала приставать с расспросами, несмотря на опухшее от слез лицо, и не кинулась к нему в комнату, когда он захлопнул за собой дверь. Наверное она что-то понимает в этой жизни, если не лезет сейчас.

Скорее всего, его жизнь в этой школе подошла к концу. Совсем. Понятное дело, что никому дела до него нет, но... Он сам не сможет. Он никогда не сможет вернуться и пойти по коридору, где сегодня ждал Томлинсона, никогда не сможет пользоваться шкафчиком, в который тогда попал мячом Найл. И даже молочные коктейли никогда не сможет пить. Так много "никогда" в его жизни одновременно еще не случалось.

Слезы лились, не переставая. Но он держался слишком долго. Он никогда никому не был нужен и никогда не понадобится. Гарри притянул колени к груди, сворачиваясь в клубочек. Возможно, если он будет так долго лежать и плакать, то просто незаметно умрет, и ему станет легче. Маму, конечно, жалко, но у нее есть Дасти, а значит, она не будет одинока.

Интересно, Луи... Да нет, он наверняка не помнит даже его имени, а уж заметить его отсутствие в школе нереально. Наверное, даже директор просто пожмет плечами и отдаст его документы в архив. И на этом все закончится.

Гарри горько вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Если бы у него был кто-то, кроме мамы и кошки, то он не чувствовал бы себя таким брошенным. И зря он не слушал ту “психологиню”, может, ее советы привели бы к чему-то, может, спасли бы его дурную кудрявую голову.

Слез уже не было, видимо, у жидкости в организме тоже есть свой предел. Он потерся щеками о коленки, грубая джинса обожгла воспаленную солью кожу. За окном почти стемнело, и он с недоверием уставился на часы. Надо же, прошло так много времени с того момента, как закончились занятия. У него впереди целых два дня на то, чтобы собрать себя по кусочкам и начать жизнь заново. Может, даже попросить маму записать его к психологу, вдруг поможет?

В дверь кто-то позвонил, наверное, соседи снова принесли их неугомонную кошку. Гарри перевернулся на спину и принялся рассматривать потолок. Там ничего интересного не появилось, но от яркой лампы перед глазами поплыли радужные круги. Радужные, как флаг геев, лесбиянок и еще кого-то там. Может, попытаться найти себе друзей среди этих ребят? Начать общаться в сети? Главное, не нарваться на педофила-извращенца, такими историями полнится интернет...

В дверь постучали. Наверное, мама с ужином.

– Не хочу есть, мам, – он сам испугался своего голоса. Совсем охрип от слез. – Я же просил, не трогай меня сегодня, – разозлился он, когда дверь начала приоткрываться. Все-таки ничего мама не понимает. Он отвернулся к стене.

– Эй, – донеслось от двери. – Я не мама и вряд ли когда-нибудь ей стану.

Гарри ахнул и резко сел на кровати. Луи Томлинсон в его комнате. Доревелся до галлюцинаций.

– В лучшем случае только папой, – внезапно закончил тот и поставил два высоких стакана на стол. А потом уселся верхом на стул, сложив руки на спинку. На галлюцинацию это тянуло с трудом.

– Ты что тут?.. Как?..

– Найл отдал мне письмо. Ну то, о встрече. Я, правда, половину не разобрал, – он улыбнулся и откинул челку. Гарри чуть не откинул копыта.

– Как Найл? Я же его это... Тебе засунул. В шкафчик, в смысле.

– Не, Найлу. Мой вообще в другом ряду.

Гарри ничего не понимал. Как он так перепутал? Он же видел!

– Он сказал, что ты меня ждал. Я не видел...

– Ты был занят Ником, – резко вырвалось у него. – Извини, это не мое дело.

– От него тяжело избавиться, если он чего-то захотел, – Луи пожал плечами.

– А ты и не хотел, – ну вот, снова! Да что же с ним?! Когда он научится сдерживаться?

– А у тебя нос красный, – не отреагировал на выпад Луи. – Ревел?

Гарри неопределенно покачал головой сначала из стороны в сторону, а потом вверх-вниз.

– Из-за меня? Что я не подошел?

Самоуверенности и проницательности Луи было не занимать.

– Да, – всхлипнул Гарри. Себя стало еще жальче. – И потому что... Потому что… Никто и ни с кем никогда...

– Ну ты чего? – Луи пересел на кровать и прижал его к себе. Лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что мальчик, вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, зарыдал сильнее. – Что никто и никогда?

– Ни-че-го! – всхлипывая, прояснил Гарри. – Никто со мной никогда никуда!

– Ты попытайся немного успокоиться и объяснить, – Луи растерянно поводил рукой по его спине. – Я же ничего не понимаю.

– Ты и не поймешь! У тебя и Найл, и Ник, и вообще... Кто хочешь есть. А у меня никого!

Наверное, он донес какую-то информацию до Луи, потому что тот больше вопросов не задавал, а только гладил по голове, перебирая кудри. Это успокаивало и, чего таить, было очень приятно. От Томлинсона хорошо пахло, руки были теплыми, и Гарри был готов просидеть так вечность или прождать Луи еще сколько угодно раз, если он будет потом так же его гладить. Пусть даже это все из вежливости, пусть. Когда еще так повезет?

– Хочешь, пойдем завтра с нами в кино? – неожиданно тихо спросил Луи.

Он из жалости, это понятно. Но... Это же просто кино? Он тихонько посидит и посмотрит фильм.

– А... А никто не будет против? – Гарри чуть приподнял голову.

– Нет, – широко улыбнулся Луи. – Они… Они нормальные. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Мы можем брать друзей, если хотим. Это же просто просмотр фильма, ничего секретного.

– Тогда я хочу. Конечно. Спасибо.

– Только... – Луи закусил губу, – только…

– Что? – Гарри нахмурился.

– Там будет Найл. Ты уж с ним поаккуратнее. Он парень впечатлительный. И немного горячий. Вспыльчивый.

– Я постараюсь, – шепотом ответил он и ладошкой вытер почти сухие щеки.

Луи сам предложил ему пойти в кино, и на столе стоят два молочных шоколадных коктейля. Когда-нибудь он обязательно узнает, зачем тот приехал и привез любимый Гарри напиток. А пока ему хватило мозгов не разрушать что-то хрупкое, что возникло в этот вечер, глупыми расспросами, ответы на которые пока не так и важны.


	2. Mint candies.

Как часто пишут в книгах – если бы кто-то ему сказал, что у него будут друзья и наполненные событиями выходные, он бы дал в рожу, плюнул в лицо, ну или что там еще говорят? Но Гарри никто такого никогда не обещал, да и не книжный он герой, поэтому сказать ему подобное было некому.

Но сейчас он не растягивал выполнение домашней работы на весь вечер, только бы занять время, а выполнял все за пару часов и уходил гулять с Луи и его друзьями. Вместо одиноких ланчей у окна он сидел за столиком с Луи и его компанией. Вместо однообразных выходных в обнимку с ноутом и фильмами они с Луи – и его друзьями, конечно же! – ходили в кино или боулинг, или еще куда-нибудь.

Мама была счастлива. Она познакомилась с Томлинсоном, и он произвел на нее потрясающее впечатление, что вообще неудивительно, и отпускала его гулять без лишних вопросов. Правда, дома он должен был быть не позже десяти вечера, но разве это так важно?

Когда он шел в кино в начале октября, после самого ужасного дня в его жизни и самого прекрасного вечера за четырнадцать с половиной лет, он совсем иначе представлял друзей Луи. Ему казалось, что это должны были быть все игроки его команды и все, как один – заносчивые, как Гримшоу и громкие, как белобрысый. Но все оказалось не совсем так. Да, Найл был громким и шумным, он мог смеяться и говорить одновременно, но при ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что это просто темперамент. А на самом деле Найл добрый и чувствительный парень. Еще из команды был только один парень – Стэн, он, в принципе, производил впечатление довольно безобидного и доброжелательного парня, его интересовали только футбол, Стивен Кинг и его девушка Дженнифер. Дженнифер, в свою очередь, интересовалась химией и Стэнли. И была еще Ханна – милая блондиночка, Бобби, поглощенный комиксами, и Зейн с Лиамом, поглощенные друг другом. Всех их интересовало что угодно, кроме того, что этот малолетка, как он обозначил себя, делает в их компании. 

Возможно, Луи что-то объяснял им раньше, но никаких косых взглядов он не заметил. Впрочем, пусть косились бы, если у него была возможность сидеть и разговаривать с Луи, то он согласился бы потерпеть.

Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему Луи к нему так относится, зачем он заезжает за ним утром и почему они каждую среду после тренировки едут пить молочные коктейли. Наверное, Луи очень не хватает младшего брата, а у него только куча младших сестер. Потому что другого объяснения Гарри не находил. Он не может ему нравиться. Ему всего четырнадцать, и пусть до пятнадцати каких-то четыре месяца, но он все равно ребенок. И он это отлично понимал. Луи почти восемнадцать, он капитан школьной футбольной сборной, у него есть машина и подработка по вторникам и четвергам. Он может получить кого угодно, и Гримми вьется вокруг него только так! Ежу понятно, что у него нет шансов. Они просто дружат, и Луи любит трогать его волосы просто потому, что они смешно пружинят. Луи познакомил его со своей компанией, потому что Гарри был одинок и ему нужны были друзья, да и подвозит он его, потому что по пути.

С самокритикой у Гарри все было в порядке, равно как и с фантазией. Потому что как бы там ни было, он все равно мечтал о том, что Луи его берет за руку, гладит запястье, притягивает близко-близко и целует. Или смеется над молочными усами от коктейля, притягивает ближе и целует. Или сажает к себе на колени и, опять-таки, притягивает и целует. Скажите, однообразно и скучно? Гарри бы не согласился. Его вполне устраивал такой сюжет, поэтому каждый вечер он тщательно перебирал накопленные за день воспоминания и старался запомнить все. Как Луи смеялся, как смотрел, как поправлял лямку рюкзака и как крутил руль. А потом, в зависимости от того, что запомнилось лучше, дорисовывал в своих фантазиях. Любая фантазия, которая заканчивалась поцелуем, не могла быть плохой. В этом он был более чем уверен.

Несмотря на то, что все друзья Луи относились к нему очень хорошо, и даже когда Томлинсон был занят, он все равно мог к ним присоединиться – никто не игнорировал его. Больше любых выходных дней Гарри любил среду. Потому что этот день они проводили только вдвоем. И если бы он мог загадать желание, то он бы попросил, чтобы среда была каждый день. Что же может быть лучше, чем ехать с Луи в кафе, а потом пить милкшейк, а потом снова ехать с Луи в машине. И можно болтать, шутить, драться ногами под столом и кидаться смятыми в шарики салфетками.

Было понятно, что долго это не продлится. Это как сон, а сны, как известно, имеют свойство заканчиваться. Сейчас он просто старался впитать в себя всё, что можно, чтобы потом, когда он снова вернется на свое место невидимки, ему было о чем вспомнить.

Если бы он мог, он бы хранил каждую трубочку, как воспоминание, но Луи всегда выкидывал стаканчики. Гарри хотелось унести частичку каждой среды с собой, раз уж забрать Луи не получалось.

Он бы хотел сфотографировать Томлинсона за рулем, но сделать это незаметно он не мог. Но он слышал, что в кофейне поставили фото-будку и, может, шутки ради Луи согласится покривляться на камеру.

Он стоял у спортзала на привычном месте, раздумывая о том, как затянуть парня в эту будку, репетируя фразы, прекрасно зная, что скажет что-то совсем другое, нелепое и корявое. Луи все никак не выходил из раздевалки и, чуть поколебавшись, Гарри толкнул дверь.

– ...да я уже не знаю, Найл, – донесся до него голос Луи, – что мне еще придумать, чтоб он понял, что я не просто так?!

– А может, ему все же девочки нравятся? Ты мог ошибиться... – это уже Найл. Гарри застыл у двери изваянием. О ком он? О чем он?

– Да вроде нет, – через некоторое время протянул Томлинсон. – Сам сказал, что нравятся не девочки. Но, может, конечно, я не так что понял...

– Ой, да поцелуй ты уже его, ну, – судя по звуку, Найл захлопнул шкафчик. – Максимум, что он пошлет тебя.

– Да, но тогда он не пойдет со мной никуда, – промямлил Луи. Как-то странно было слышать неуверенность в его голосе.

– Но зато хоть узнаешь, блин! Так ты долго будешь кругами ходить. Просто представь, что тебе нужно забить пенальти. Вот и бей. Не забьешь, так хоть согреешься!

– А Гарри – это мяч, ворота или вратарь? – это они о нем, что ли?! Это вокруг него Луи ходит кругами и не знает, как подойти? Ох... – А вообще, ты прав, – тем временем продолжал парень. – Возьму прям сегодня и поцелую...

Продолжения фразы Гарри уже не слышал. Он выскользнул за дверь и ошарашенно пытался осознать услышанное. Его не так потрясло то, что Луи "не просто так", как то, что он собирался его поцеловать. Господи, он же сегодня ел сэндвич с луком! Гарри сложил ладонь лодочкой и подышал. Принюхался – вроде не воняет. Но это, скорее всего, так кажется!

Похлопал себя по карманам – никаких жвачек или даже конфет от кашля не обнаружил. Нужно как-то спасать ситуацию и себя. Уж точно если от него будет вонять луком, то поцелуй будет просто... гадким. И уж точно это не романтично совсем. Мало того, что опыта в поцелуях у него ноль, так еще и вонь на три метра стоит!

– Извини, тренер задержал, – Луи поправлял куртку, – идем?

– Удачи, ага, – подмигнул Найл, и у Гарри подкосились ноги. Потому что вдруг Луи его поцелует прямо сейчас, а дыхание совсем не как в рекламе – свежее и морозное и хрен знает еще какое!

– Я это, не могу сейчас... Надо домой. Очень, – Гарри забормотал, стараясь не дышать в сторону Луи. – Я сам дойду, извинипокадавайвдругойраз! – дыхания не хватало, и он выпалил последнюю фразу, наверное, очень неразборчиво, но хоть не опозорился!

– Я позвоню, ладно? – крикнул Луи, и он покивал из дальнего угла коридора.

Говорить по телефону – это можно. Хоть лук, хоть чеснок жуй – не услышит. Жаль, что целоваться по телефону нельзя. Хотя если вдруг пластик начнет облизывать... Гарри фыркнул – вот уж что не меняется, так это глупости в его мыслях. Как был дураком, так и остался.

***  
– Подайте вон ту, зеленую, – он показал на упаковку.

За последние три дня он скупил весь ассортимент жвачек в близлежащих магазинах. Мятные, ментоловые, эвкалиптовые, банан с клубникой... Впрочем, банан не очень маскировал запахи и был отвергнут. Для большей уверенности он прикупил мятные конфеты и травяные леденцы от кашля – лишними не будут.

Конфеты и жвачки лежали в каждом кармане джинсов, брюк и в куртках, в рюкзаке лежал стратегический запас в виде освежающего спрея на случай, если все закончится, а момент наступит. Он думал насчет зубной пасты, но если он начнет зубы в школьном туалете чистить, то его точно умоют в унитазе, это уж слишком.

Если честно, то от постоянного жевания уже побаливала челюсть и немного тошнило от запаха мяты, но при приближении Томлинсона он начинал жевать быстрее и интенсивнее, распространяя вокруг себя аромат свежести.

Когда Гарри жевал жвачку с эвкалиптовым вкусом, он представлял себя елкой. Только гирлянды не хватало для полного перевоплощения, но выбора у него не было.

Хотя нельзя сказать, что это помогало. Луи не предпринимал никаких попыток. Вообще никаких! Только смотрел грустно, когда Гарри запихивал очередную подушечку "зимней свежести" в рот. Но это не повод сдаваться, потому что это и оленю ясно, что стоит ослабить бдительность, как враг тут как тут! А свежее дыхание обязательно, когда тебя целует парень, в которого ты тайно влюблен.

Гарри настолько озаботился проблемой свежести и постоянным контролем запаса жвачек, что совершенно не думал, зачем же Луи хочет этого. Он забыл о том, что Луи говорил что-то о "не просто так" и что тот весьма нервничал, ожидая отказа.

Все померкло на фоне глобальной проблемы своевременного потребления мятных конфет и жвачек.

Тем временем наступила суббота, и Луи говорил, что хочет в парк, раз уж погода хорошая, Ханна поддержала, предложив устроить пикник. Гарри засунул упаковку "Ментос" в карман толстовки и еще упаковку жвачек в сумку с сэндвичами. На всякий случай.

Пикник вышел напряженным. Луи сидел слишком близко, и Гарри никак не мог сосредоточиться на болтовне. Стоило Томлинсону потянуться к бутылке с водой или к куску пиццы, или еще к чему-то, как Гарри тут же готовился к поцелую – запихивал в рот мятную конфету. Честно сказать, от них уже слегка тошнило, но...

А Луи спокойно брал то, что ему было нужно и возвращался к беседе. Выходило, что Гарри совершенно напрасно съел упаковку "Ментос" и почти доел леденцы, только вкус еды перебивал. Как-то глупо выходило – ни наелся, ни поцеловался. Впрочем, думать, что Луи его будет целовать при всех, весьма самонадеянно. И, судя по тому, что прошло уже много времени с того подслушанного разговора, возможно, Луи совсем не собирался целовать его. Он все не так понял... Или же Томлинсон решил, что лучше найти кого-то другого. В этом его винить было сложно, когда вокруг столько вариантов, останавливаться на нем было верхом легкомыслия.

Гарри вздохнул и запихнул последний леденец в рот. Они уже почти собрались и, собственно, сейчас ему ничего не угрожало.

Было решено, что Луи сначала отвезет домой Ханну, а затем Гарри. Остальные поехали на машине Найла. Это вполне устраивало Стайлса, потому что в отличие от остальных, девушка на переднее место не претендовала, а спокойно устроилась сзади, и они мирно проболтали всю дорогу до ее дома.

Луи помог Ханне донести сумку до порога дома, и Гарри наблюдал, как она что-то прошептала парню на ухо – ага, типа с тридцати метров все прекрасно слышно! – фыркнул Гарри себе под нос, – а затем чмокнула Луи в щеку и забежала в дом.

Видимо, целовать Луи хотелось всем. Даже его пугливая кошка забиралась Томлинсону на колени и тыкалась носом в лицо. А уж Придурочный Ник, как он про себя называл Гримшоу, постоянно терся около Луи. И вот теперь Ханна взяла и так просто поцеловала его на прощание. Ему бы ее легкость!

Луи вел машину молча, наверное, задумался или устал за день, Гарри молча смотрел в окно и гладил дверную ручку. Ему стало внезапно грустно и как-то безразлично. Он, наверное, слишком сильно надеялся, ждал и готовился, хотя, по сути, ему никто ничего не гарантировал и не обещал. Лучше бы он и не слышал этого разговора, остался бы наедине со своими фантазиями, а так...

Машина уже притормозила напротив его дома, Гарри отстегнул ремень и полез доставать рюкзак с заднего сидения. Пора домой. Потянув за лямку, он вытащил сумку и взялся за ручку, чтобы открыть дверь.

Луи нажал на кнопку, запирая двери и решительно повернулся на сидении. Гарри прижал рюкзак к груди, судорожно нащупывая бутылочку спрея.

– Ты можешь дать мне в морду, – зачем-то сказал Луи и, приподнявшись, навис над ним, – если очень захочется.

– Ой, – выдохнул Гарри и наконец вытащил освежитель. – Погоди-погоди. Сейчас, я только...

Быстро стащив крышечку и не переставая таращиться, пару раз пшикнул в рот. По салону поплыл надоевший запах перечной мяты. Луи фыркнул и вытащил у него из руки баллончик.

– Ну, раз это так важно, – он нажал на кнопку, направляя струю себе в рот. 

Запах усилился, Гарри чихнул и почесал щеку. Интересно, на мяту бывает аллергия?..

Он не успел додумать, как почувствовал руку Луи на своем затылке. Пальцы мягко прошлись по кудрям, и Гарри прикрыл глаза, – у него всегда по спине бежали мурашки, когда Луи трогал его волосы.

– Ты как котенок, – шепот совсем близко.

Рука на затылке напряглась, и Луи, чуть притянув его к себе, поцеловал. Сначала едва касаясь губами, потом легонько коснулся языком, и от удивления Гарри приоткрыл рот. Он совсем не умел целоваться, и никогда никто не объяснял ему, как это делать. Но это было... приятно. Чуть мокро, неудобно, сидя в машине, но очень приятно. Настолько, что даже немного закружилась голова, сбилось дыхание, и он сам не понял, как начал целовать в ответ.

Шея затекла, они то и дело сталкивались зубами, очень мешал нос, но он бы мог так сидеть сколько угодно, только бы Луи не переставал целовать и поглаживать затылок. Но все хорошее заканчивается, а поцелуй был очень хорошим. Луи отпустил его и тяжело опустился на сидение.

– Я это... – начал смущенно Гарри, стараясь поскорее оправдать свое неумение, – никогда, прости, если что... Я просто...

– Дурачок, – улыбнулся парень и поцеловал его еще раз. Потом оторвался, чмокнул его в нос и снова поцеловал.

Когда Гарри подходил к двери дома, у него дрожали колени, кружилась голова и, наверное, чуть опухли губы. И еще, возможно, на голове нечто, напоминающее воронье гнездо, от того, что Луи постоянно трогал его волосы. Но ему было плевать на свой внешний вид и даже на слегка удивленный взгляд мамы, когда он, чуть не вписавшись в поворот, прошел в свою комнату.

Все было ерундой. Он только что целовался с Луи, и тот его не оттолкнул, не засмеялся и не раскритиковал, как можно было ожидать. А наоборот, пригласил завтра на свидание. Он так и сказал, что это будет свидание.

Гарри никогда не был на свиданиях и с трудом представлял, что завтра будет, но сил размышлять и гуглить у него не было. Он разберется с этим попозже. Хотя, как показал опыт, – нужно все пустить на самотек. А судьба разберется сама, как будет лучше. Уж если ради таких поцелуев с Луи нужно было получить пару раз мячом от Найла – он не против. Возможно, у ирландцев свои понятия о богине Судьбы.


End file.
